


Hop's Boy

by GracelessTevy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: Got a lot of asks for Hopper x Male reader so here it be!!  Gay Hopper smut, just for you guys!!  I hope I did okay as this is admittedly not my strong suit, but i tried!! <3





	Hop's Boy

He could barely keep his paws off your the second you got to his trailer.  It wasn't often you two got to be together so when you did, oh, did he milk every possible second he had.  

 

“I’ve missed you,” he said, in a low, raspy voice, already undoing his button up.  

 

“Yeah?” you chuckled, following suit and throwing your jacket on the sofa, pulling your shirt off. “I could say the same for you.”  Hopper pulled you by the waist with one hand, the other sliding up your chest, his fingers brushing through the patches of thick, dark fur.  His lips met yours, finally, his hands coming up to hold your face, rubbing softly at your scruffy jawline.  

 

“I need you, Y/N,” he groaned, looking you in the eyes.  The both of you making your way to the bedroom, barley taking your lips off each other, stripping each other of your pants as you stumbled down the hall.

 

Once there, you push Hop to sit down on the edge of the bed as he takes off his briefs, letting his already hard and reddened cock free.  You kneel before him, pushing his legs apart and smiling up at him.  His eyes were hazy and filled with lust as he watched you press your tongue to his cock, licking it slowly and getting it wet before sliding it into your mouth.  “Oh, fuck,” he sighed, letting his head fall back as you work him, one hand on the base of his cock and the other on the inside of his thigh.  Hopper ran his fingers through you hair and gripped it softly, slowly pushing you to take it deeper.

 

As you continued to please him, your free hand ventured to his hip and then down to his balls, cupping them softly and masssging them in your palm before bringing a finger to his hole, gently rubbing circles around it.  “Oh, god, baby,” he groaned, looking back to you. “You keep doing that I won’t last…”

 

You pulled his cock from your lips, smirking at him.  “Then lay back, Jim.”  You crawled over him and he obeyed, laying back on the bed with his head on a pillow.  He reached over to the bedside table where he pulled a vial of lube, pushing you up to a kneel and squeezing a little into his hand.  You leaned down to kiss him again, this time much more hot and heavy, as he began rubbing your cock with his slick palm.  “Not yet… roll over…”  Hopper cocked a brow, but obliged, rolling over and getting on all fours for you.  You gripped one of his beautifully round cheeks and squeezed, getting a little moan from him as you pressed your tongue to his opening.

 

“Shit, Y/N,” he huffed, lowering his top half to get his ass in the air for you.  You grinned, loving the sight of him before you.  Your hand went back to his cock while your tongue went to work on his hole, his moans and grunts like music to your ears, egging you on for more.

 

But you were not done with him yet.  After a few moments, you kneeled upright again, grabbing the vile from him and rubbing his hole with a slippery finger, pushing it into him once or twice before lining up to press your head into him.  “You ready, honey?” you asked, your free hand rubbing up his side.

 

“Yes, Y/N,” he answered, his voice low and desperate, “God, please, give me your cock…”

 

You were happy to give him what he wanted, slowly pressing yourself into him, giving him time to adjust to you.  The moan that escaped his lips when you began to work yourself in and out of him was intoxicating in itself.  “Fuck, Hop….” You groaned, it had been too long since you two had done this, “Relax, baby.”  He was tense, but you leaned forward and kissed his back, rubbing his sides and sliding a hand down under him to stroke his cock while you gently fucked him.  He relaxed soon enough, making it much easier for you.

 

“Shit...Jim….” you groaned, “I’m getting close…”  

 

“Let me…” he huffed, as you pulled out of him.  Hopper turned around, kissing you before laying you down this time, nipping at your neck and down to your chest as he prepped you.  Feeling your hole with his lubed fingers first before diving in.  He loved the sounds you made and as much as he loved to receive, he lived to give it back to you.

 

Once he was certain you were ready, Hopper pushed himself in, inch by inch and slow, just as you did for him.  He cherished the sight of you on your back, looking up at him as he fucked you, picking up the pace as your hole got used to him.  You reached for your own cock but he swatted your hand away, taking it in his hand instead and rubbing you, exactly the way you liked it, and exactly the way he knew would drive you wild.  

 

He could feel you tensing up and he took the signal to fuck you just a little harder, stroking your cock faster until you gripped the bedsheets in both hands, letting out a rough cry of pleasure.  Your cock twitches slightly as it shot strings of white, pooling on your belly before him.  

 

“Oh, fuck, honey,” he moaned, “That’s so fuckin pretty….”  He bucked into you harder now, biting his lip and grunting with every thrust.  It didn't take long after that for him to reach his peak too, ramming himself into you as deep as he could and spilling his cum inside of you.  

 

When he caught his breath, he pulled out of you slowly, watching his own mess trickle out of you for a moment before collapsing next to you.  He wasn’t in a hurry to clean up, he was more focused on the handsome man beside him.  “I love you,” he said, softly, caressing your bearded face.

 

You pressed a tender kiss to his lips, running your hands through his tousled hair.  “I love you too, Jim Hopper.”


End file.
